


too late

by spacesuh



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, mark let xuxi explain plz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesuh/pseuds/spacesuh
Summary: Lucas calls Mark only weeks after they broke up. This is that phone call.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	too late

_I’m drunk_.

is what he tells himself,

_but i need him. now._

Yukhei is typing the number into his phone with shaky hands and teary eyes in the middle of his apartment.

“Hello?”

Silence.

“It’s me”

Silence.

“Yeah, i know, i have caller ID”

Pause and breathe. 

“Ma-” dial tone.

Yukhei knew this was gonna happen, but something in him (the alcohol) told him to try anyway.

He calls again.

“‘Cas, please stop calling me, it’s late. I have- We have a final tomorrow”

“I miss you, I miss everything about you." He pauses to see if he gets a response or just another dial tone.

“You don’t miss me, you just think you do because you’ve clearly had too much to drink on a thursday night." 

He can almost see Mark rolling his eyes, and smiles to himself a bit before he opens his dumb mouth again.

“I still remember the way you taste _.”_ he slurs out.

He hears a small sigh from the other and that feels like a small sign to continue (its not), so he does.

“Stupid cherry. That’s what you taste like. Mint gum and that stupid cherry chapstick that you buy in fucking bulk. It’s different, but it’s you. It- It’s what makes me love you, Mark. I’m still in love with you, Mark Lee, and I think I always will be...”

The younger boy is silent for what feels like forever, but that could just be the alcohol in the others system telling him it's forever, so Lucas just waits. Mark is still on the phone for a reason, right?

He hears what sounds like a choked sob, and then..

*dial tone*


End file.
